Oh Hermano!
by sunandsurf
Summary: Christian & Elliot


**¡OH HERMANO!**

Elliot se comporta de forma extraña. Es tan jodidamente irritante como siempre, pero puedo decir que hay algo que le preocupa. Y creo que puedo adivinar lo que es. Es una conversación que he estado posponiendo tener, pero después de la advertencia de Ana, parece como si hoy será el día.

_ Christian, que Elliot quiere saber qué pasó con Elena, por qué se fue de tu fiesta de cumpleaños de pronto y por qué no fue invitada a nuestra boda. Ana hace una mueca; y también quiere saber por qué Grace dejó de hablarle. Kate no le ha dicho nada, porque también es poco lo que sabe, pero tu hermano es muy persistente. _Me está poniendo en dos y dos, simplemente no ha llegado a cinco todavía._ También quiere saber por qué Kate estaba irritada antes del cumpleaños. No te preocupes, no le he dicho nada, pero esa situación está poniendo tensión en su relación y no es justo. No puedes seguir desviando el tema.

_ Lo sé, cariño, suspiro. Voy a hablar con él.

_ Es mejor más temprano que tarde, Christian, dice, mirándome toda seria y linda.

_ ¿Por qué, señora Grey, te estás volviendo muy mandona?

Por un momento, ella se ve sorprendida, y luego sonríe. Sí, lo soy. Tal vez te tengo que castigar. Mi polla salta directamente en su atención.

_ Lo quieres, nena, lo tienes.

Y lo hago. Varias veces. Joder, no puedo tener suficiente de mi Ana.

Así que cuando el teléfono de Elliot suena, estoy listo. Más o menos. Es sólo que no sé qué tan poco puedo decirle.

_ ¡Oye, hermanito! grita por el teléfono. Creo que deberíamos pasar algún tiempo juntos antes de que Kate me enganche. Visitar bares, encontrar algunas mujeres rápidas, ¡es broma, es broma! Kate tendría mis pelotas si hiciera cualquier mierda de esas. ¿Qué te parece ir de excursión? Paz y tranquilidad sin teléfonos.

¿Cuál será la razón, para dirigirme este domingo, a las colinas, mientras que Ana, Kate y Mía están planeando tener un día de spa en el apartamento?

_ No se ven tan miserable, Christian, se burla de mí. Te encanta ir de excursión con Elliot, simplemente no quieres admitirlo, me dice Ana.

_ Prefiero quedarme aquí con ustedes, le digo, acariciándole el vientre.

Su piel es suave y lisa, pero ahora está redondeada, donde tenía el estómago una vez plano y tonificado. Me siento como mierda y asombrado cada vez que la miro, imaginando nuestro hijo creciendo en su interior. Me asusta tanto, también. Ana sigue tratando de tranquilizarme diciendo que voy a ser un buen padre, pero ¿cómo diablos es eso posible? no importa lo que ella diga. ¿Cómo puede un hijo de puta de mierda como yo ser un buen padre?

Pero mi Ana hace milagros, y he puesto mi fe en ella.

_ Podrías quedarte, dice ella, con una voz sensual, que hace que mi cuerpo responda inmediatamente, vamos a pintarte las uñas, comer chocolate, Franco viene a cortar el cabello, y luego vamos bailar 'Dirty Dancing' con la repetición de: "Nadie pone a la Babé en un rincón"

_ Sé que me estás citando la película, Ana, pero yo nunca lo he visto. Y no creo que quiera.

_ Bueno, puede que tenga que repetir la parte donde ella baila toda sexy con Patrick Swayze luego toma su camisa antes de tener sexo salvaje toda la noche.

_ ¡Mierda! ¡Vamos a cancelar todo el mundo y jugar en la cama, señora Grey!

_ Está bien, pero tienes que ver la película conmigo primero, Christian.

_ Mejor creo que voy a ir a buscar mis botas, le digo, sonriéndole.

_ Te las puse cerca de la cama, me dice.

Conduzco el SUV, disfrutando de estar al volante de nuevo. Taylor tiene el trabajo más envidiable, quedarse en Escala y supervisar. Lo que probablemente significa que va a esconderse en su oficina y mantener el infierno fuera del camino. No puedo decir que lo culpo.

Recojo a Elliot en su apartamento y nos dirigimos hacia la península olímpica.

Elliot juguetea con la radio y encuentra una estación que está reproduciendo música de guitarra española. Me parqueo y empezamos a caminar hacia el norte por un camino que nos llevará en un circuito de nueve millas. Es nuestra caminata favorita y la hacíamos mucho cuando éramos niños. Teníamos tiempo sin hacerla. Parece apropiada para hoy.

Elliot está tranquilo, lo cual es una señal de que está enojado por algo. Espero a escoger el momento. Primera regla de un negocio: ver la pieza que mueve el opositor antes de mostrar tu mano. No me gusta pensar en mi hermano así, pero tengo que estar preparado.

_ Christian, ¿vas a decirme qué carajos está pasando? Mamá dejó de hablarle a Elena y nadie más puede hacerlo, nos lo impidió. Alguna mierda pasó en tu cumpleaños y Kate no quiere soltar prenda y eso en realidad me tiene jodidamente molesto. Ella dice que no es mi problema, quiero decir ¿qué coño? Soy tu hermano.

Mierda, suena realmente dolido. No había contado con eso: Pensé que estaba molesto por ser el último en enterarse. Bueno, no es el último: Mía parece felizmente ajena y realmente quiero que siga siendo así.

_ Tiene que ver contigo, ¿verdad, hermano?

He cortado por lo sano, pero estoy esperando a que muestre sus cartas.

_ Sí, se podría decir que sí.

_ ¿Tiene Elena algún problema con Ana? Porque simplemente no entiendo, quiero decir, Ana es un amor ¿cómo puede alguien tener un problema con ella? Suspira. ¿De esto se trata? ¿No le gusta Ana? ¿Es ese el problema?

Antes de ponerme cada vez más molesto. Tengo que darle algo.

_ Elliot, esta mierda se remonta desde hace tiempo.

Él me mira fijamente, desconcertado e irritado. Cojonudo.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir? Sólo conociste a Ana hace unos meses, y por cierto, hermano, bien hecho en conseguir que te aceptara con tanta rapidez. Te casaste con ella tan condenadamente rápido, que todos pensábamos que debía estar embarazada, pero supongo que esperaste hasta la luna de miel para la primera vez, ¿eh?

_ No exactamente.

_ ¡Woah! ¿Te la clavaste antes de la luna de miel?

Lo miro con mala cara. No puede hablar de mi esposa de esa manera. Así que recibe el mensaje y levanta las manos.

_ Lo siento, bro, sabes que quiero a Ana, yo no quiero que mal interpretes nada. Creo que es genial que ustedes, ya sabes...

Se calla sugestivamente cuando yo froto mi frente, esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

_ Bueno yo quiero saber el problema que hay con Elena y su problema con Ana y mamá. ¿Qué es todo eso? M acabas de decir que es desde hace tiempo, explícame hermano.

Es hora de pagar o jugar.

_ ¿Te acuerdas de cómo era, cuando tenía 15 años?

Yo realmente odio hablar de toda esta mierda. Un sinfín de mierda de terapeutas me analizaron hasta la saciedad. Gracias a Dios que Flynn me entendió tan rápidamente. Pero incluso él todavía tiene sus dudas con Elena.

_ Tú estabas en Yale y yo estaba en problemas todo el tiempo.

_ Claro, dice Elliot, con su voz grave.

_ Fue... un mal momento para mí, _eso es el maldito eufemismo del siglo_, pero continúo. _Pensé que me iba a convertir en un maldito loco. Mi cabeza estaba llena de toda esta mierda y mi terapeuta fue un idiota. Yo estaba bebiendo, robaba licor del bar de papá. Y yo estaba luchando todo el tiempo, sólo para encontrar una manera de... encontrar algún tipo de contacto físico con la gente.

Echo un vistazo, incapaz de soportar la pena que podía ver en su rostro.

_ Las chicas de la escuela... bueno, ya puedes imaginar. Es que... no podía. Tomo una respiración profunda, luchando contra esos sentimientos de pánico que tratan de asfixiarme, cuando yo no podía dejar de sentir, toda la oscuridad cayéndome encima, manchando todo el que se acercaba a mí. Elena... ella me ofreció un trabajo de verano, ¿te acuerdas? Recoger los escombros después de que ella y Linc habían ampliado la casa.

_ Sí, lo recuerdo. Justo antes de tu cumpleaños 16, ¿verdad?

_ Así que... lo que hice fue más que trabajar en el jardín para ella, Elliot.

_ ¿Eh?

Oh, por el amor de Dios, ¿Quiere que le haga un puto dibujo?

_ Tuvimos sexo, Elliot.

Él me mira, como si le hubiese dicho que a las mujeres no les gusta el chocolate.

_ Tuve relaciones sexuales con Elena. Muchas veces.

Y su mandíbula se cae hasta el punto de estar en peligro y tropezar con ella.

_ ¿Me estás jodiendo? ¿Tú y Elena Lincoln? ¿Cuándo tenías quince? ¿Cómo ha sido posible? Quiero decir, sin ofender, Christian, pero ¿estás seguro de que no es uno de esos falsos recuerdos? He oído que las personas cuando pasan mucho tiempo con psiquiatras pueden llegar a pensar que toda esta mierda que no sucedió es real.

Sabía que Elliot secretamente veía Discovery Channel.

_ Elliot, me cogí a Elena Lincoln casi todos los días después de la escuela durante tres años, y luego por otros dos años mientras estaba en Harvard, y durante algún tiempo después de eso, también.

Un silbido sale de sus labios y veo que por fin se pone al día. No hay necesidad de darle todos los detalles escabrosos sin embargo.

_ ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste algo, Christian? Quiero decir, yo soy tu hermano. Pensé... te hubiera ayudado o algo así.

Niego con la cabeza. _No pensé que necesitaba ayuda. Elena... me dio el enfoque, la disciplina, que necesitaba. Ella me obligó a dejar de beber y me hizo trabajar en la escuela. Mi mamá no lo ve así... ni Anastasia.

Él me da una mirada aguda. _ ¿Te sorprende, Christian? Es decir, hacer estallar su cereza a un chico de 15, una mujer mayor así, quiero decir ella tenía como 30 y era amiga de mamá, no puedes culpar a mamá de pensar que ella es una desgraciada. Mierda Christian eso es jodido. La eleva a la categoría de pedófila diría yo.

Su comentario me hace dar una mueca de dolor.

_ Lo siento, hombre. Así lo califico, es como yo lo veo.

Me encojo de hombros, sabiendo que él tiene razón. Sin duda es cómo Ana la ve, y mamá no ha dejado ninguna duda de que ella piensa que yo era presa de una fría abusadora de niños.

Todavía no puedo verlo así: no consiguen entender como Elena me salvó. Joder saber dónde estaría ahora si ella no hubiera aparecido. Flynn no está de acuerdo: él dice que hubiera encontrado otra manera de canalizar mi intensa ira. Pero él no me conocía entonces, con toda mi mierda multicolor. Yo soy lo que soy gracias a ella, en cierta medida, la suma de mis partes, incluyendo todas las pesadillas que aún están bloqueados dentro de mí.

_ ¿Y todo este tiempo ella estuvo casada con Linc?

Asiento con la cabeza, como si estuviera preguntando lo obvio.

Sus ojos se abren y veo que lo está consiguiendo.

_ Así que cuando Linc le dio la paliza fue porque...

_ Porque se enteró que había sido mi puta, Elliot. Desde hacía seis años.

_ Oh, hombre, exhala, suavemente.

_ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Christian? Te hubiera ayudado algo habría hecho.

Lo miro, con mi rostro frío, porque sus palabras me hacen sentir demasiado mal. Y sé que lo he defraudado. No le importa que esté cincuenta tonos jodido, a él sólo le importa que yo soy su hermano.

_ ¿Qué hubieras hecho Elliot? le digo en voz baja. ¿Qué podrías haber hecho? Era una situación muy jodida. Elena no quiso ir a la policía, quería matar al desgraciado de Linc, en ese caso, estaríamos hablando ahorita desde la cárcel. Él asiente con la cabeza lentamente, pero todavía se ve herido.

_ ¿Y Ana sabe todo esto?

_ Le he dicho todo.

_ ¿Y mamá y papá saben, también?

Suspiro. _ Ellos saben la mayor parte del cuento. Traté de ahorrarles algunos de los detalles. Pero están jodidamente cabreados conmigo. Se echan la culpa ellos mismos, por supuesto.

_ Bueno ese es su trabajo, hermano. Ellos no esperaban que una amiga de la familia estuviera a la caza de un hijo de ellos de 15 años.

Caminamos en silencio durante unos minutos, mientras que Elliot digiere lo que le he dicho. Pero sé que no ha terminado todavía.

_ Entonces, ¿qué pasó en tu cumpleaños? ¿Te estabas clavando a Elena a espaldas de Ana? ¡Joder, es eso! ¿No es así? ¡Joder, Christian!

_ ¡No! No, nunca engañaría a Ana, nunca.

La expresión de mi cara debe ser asesina, porque Elliot inmediatamente retrocede.

_ Lo siento, lo siento. No quise decir eso... ¿y qué pasó?

Tomo una respiración profunda.

_ Elena interceptó a Ana, pensaba que ella no era la indicada, que ella no podría complacer mis necesidades, que era una caza fortunas y Ana no lo tomo bien… ella le lanzó uno de los cocteles de papá…

_ ¡No me digas! ¡Anastasia Steele vino toda decidida! ¡Oh, hombre! Me gustaría haber visto eso. ¿Le dio a la perra alguna bofetada? Porque habría pagado un buen dinero para ver eso.

No puedo evitar sonreír ante él. Elliot rara vez reacciona cómo alguien cree que es posible, creo que tenemos algo en común, después de todo.

_ En realidad, sí. Pero fue nuestra madre la que la abofeteó. Ella escuchó los últimos minutos de conversación, lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de lo que había pasado entre nosotros.

_ ¡Woah! ¿Mamá golpeó a Elena? ¿Y dónde coño estaba yo que me perdí todo ese drama?

_ Seguro bailando y tomando…

Una lenta sonrisa se arrastra en su rostro, está impresionado. Nuestra madre, en combate callejero.

Y empiezo a respirar de nuevo, porque creo que estamos a punto de terminar con esta conversación horrible mierda.

Luego Elliot frunce el ceño.

_ Entonces, tú perdiste la virginidad con Elena. Pero lo que no entiendo es... Quiero decir, nunca mostraste ningún interés por las mujeres, Christian. Me dices que terminaste con ella cuando tenías 21, entonces, quiero decir, nunca mencionaste a nadie, nunca trajiste a una chica a casa, ¿Qué te paso? ¿Te quedaste enamorado de ella?

Doy un bufido, _ Nunca me enamoré de Elena Elliot, eso sólo fue sexo, más nada y sí, tuve algunas.

_ ¿Algunas qué?

_ Chicas

Es la única explicación que voy a darle.

_ ¿Quieres decir que saliste con alguna?

_ No, Elliot, digo, perdiendo mi paciencia en una muesca. _Mujeres. Simplemente... no eran del tipo que quería presentarle a mi familia.

_ Hey, espera un momento, esa chica, la acosadora que me contó Kate que entró al apartamento ¿ella era una de tus ex?

Sus ojos están enojados, yo no lo culpo.

_ Sí. Buscaba a Anastasia.

_ ¡Joder, Christian! ¿Con qué tipo de chicas locas estabas saliendo? ¿Hay algo más? ¿Se va a encontrar Kate con alguna pistolera loca de nuevo?

_ No, eso no va a suceder.

_ ¿Cómo diablos sabes eso, Christian?

Se pasa las manos por el pelo y, por primera vez, me doy cuenta de que es un rasgo de familia. Es raro ver a Elliot irritado. Y odio que… odio que toda mi mierda de enfermo retorcido esté haciendo daño a mi familia. He trabajado tan jodidamente duro para mantener todo esto lejos de ellos. Cada vez que trato de arrastrarme hacia la luz, algo viene a arrastrarme hacia atrás y acabo perjudicando a las personas que se preocupan por mí.

Cristo, no lo merecen. O mi bella Ana. ¿Por qué, me ama? Porque realmente yo confiaría a ella mi vida. Sin ella, no tendría una vida, no valdría la pena vivir.

_ Elliot, he tomado medidas para asegurarme de que no volverá a suceder. Taylor ha actualizado toda la seguridad en el apartamento de Kate... y todas mis ex novias están chequeadas hasta la fecha, así que sé exactamente lo que están haciendo en todo momento. No sucederá de nuevo, lo prometo.

Parece apaciguado con mi respuesta, pero luego dice,

_ ¿Cuántas?

_ ¿Perdón?

_ ¿Cuántas ex hay hermano? Porque déjame decirte que me estás volviendo loco.

Me pregunto qué es mejor decir. No quiero entrar en un concurso de meadas con mi propio hermano, pero estoy bastante seguro de que me he follado a más mujeres que él, pero él realmente no necesita escuchar eso. Le diré la menor cantidad de información posible.

_ Otras catorce, sacando a Leila y a Elena.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

_ Creo que has estado muy ocupado, hermanito. Todas esas noches que según estabas trabajando hasta tarde, eh. ¡Joder, Christian!

_ Yo trabajo hasta tarde, le digo, irritado. Tuvieron que... trabajar alrededor de mi horario.

_ Por Dios, hermano, lo haces sonar como si fueran tus chicas de folla y corre.

Su respuesta es tan rápida que es casi cómica. Por primera vez, me gusta que mi hermano inexplicablemente sea poco observador y menos atento.

_ ¡Joder, Christian! ¿Les pagabas a ellas? ¿En serio, hermano? ¿Eran... putas? ¿Es por eso que nunca las llevaste a casa a conocer a la familia? Joder, no me sorprende, es que...

_ No, Elliot. No fueron prostitutas, por el amor de Dios. Es solo que yo no tengo tiempo para una novia. No eran más que mujeres que estaban interesadas en lo que yo tenía que ofrecer. Estaban dispuestas a aceptar que yo no quería una relación en los términos tradicionales.

_ Ok, bro, realmente vas a tener que explícarme ¿Cómo hiciste para tener una relación no tradicional?

_ ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, Elliot! Estábamos jodidos, follamos mucho, y eso era todo. Ellas estaban contentas, y me dieron lo que quería.

Una sonrisa lenta y reacia arrastra en su rostro.

_ Hombre, es que realmente me parece una buena manera. Quiero decir vamos Christian que la mayoría de los chicos matarían por tener sexo sin límites, sin vínculos. Sin pretender estar interesado en películas de amor de vampiros y esas cosas. Sin la necesidad de comprar flores y chocolates. ¿Quién no querría eso?

No puedo dejar de reírme de él. Elliot tiene una manera de despojar rápido toda la mierda.

_ Así que, ¿por qué dejaste todo eso? suena como un reparto bastante dulce.

Pongo los ojos, él volvió a su estado natural de la torpeza.

_ Conocí a Ana. Con ella... yo quería más.

Él asiente con la cabeza lentamente, su expresión seria de nuevo. _ Sí, lo entiendo totalmente. Hay un momento en que un hombre tiene que crecer, dejar de joder, me mira de reojo. Pero lo que no entiendo, Christian, ¿es por eso que ni siquiera me dijiste nada? Quiero decir, claro, no se puede decir a los cuatro vientos, pero soy tu hermano. Podríamos haber tenido algunos momentos salvajes si hubiera sabido en qué dirección te balanceabas, porque yo siempre pensé que eras de chico con chico. Sin ánimo de ofender…

_ Nada que hubiésemos hecho Elliot, le digo con rigidez. No era asunto de nadie más. Simplemente era algo no convencional.

_ ¿Mierda? ¿En serio? ¿Con perversiones, látigos y toda la mierda?

_ ¡No! _Bueno, sí,_ _pero no tengo que contarle_. Quise decir Elliot, no convencional en el sentido que no eran relaciones duraderas, de salidas, ni de cenas, nada de hacer el novio-novia.

_ Sí, me imagino, dice, un poco tristemente, todavía piensa en los látigos tal vez, como yo lo hago a veces. Pero, hombre, me refiero a salir de juerga hermano, nos hubiéramos follado a medio Seattle. Y ahora eres un hombre casado, ¿cómo diablos sucedió eso? Hey, ¿sabe Ana sobre estas relaciones "no convencionales"?

_ Ella lo sabe.

_ ¡Wow! ¿Y no se enojó contigo?

_ Lo hablamos: ella entiende.

_ ¡Mierda! ¿Y Kate sabe?

_ Ella tiene una idea. No estoy seguro de cuánto Anastasia le ha dicho, pero por lo discreta que es, creo que no mucho. Y yo realmente no quiero hablar de mi vida sexual con tu novia, Elliot.

Él me sonríe. _ Créeme, hermano, tenemos mucho mejores cosas de que hablar de tu vida sexual.

_ Bueno. Vamos a mantenerlo de esa manera.

_ Supongo que eso explica por qué Kate estaba tan enojada contigo en tu cumpleaños. ¿Será que te investigó?

_ Sí, algo así. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? por favor, Elliot, antes de morir de tedio repitiendo toda esta mierda.

_ Sí, claro, hermano. ¿Pero sabes qué? Espero que John Flynn haya firmado uno de tus acuerdos de confidencialidad.

_ ¿Por qué dices eso?

_ ¿Estás jodidamente bromeando, Christian? ¿Sabes qué tipo de libro sería capaz de escribir si pudiera publicar toda la jodida mierda? Quiero decir, que tendría que ser de ficción, porque nadie creería jamás que un hombre puede ser tan loco de mierda, pero una cosa es segura, que sería un bestseller de mierda.

Ese es mi hermano, y no puedo dejar de reír en voz alta.


End file.
